Rencontres imprévues
by Slytherin Cat
Summary: Parfois il suffit d'une seule chose ou de quelqu'un pour qu'on réalise ce qui nous manque, ou ce qu'on pourrait avoir. Quelques rencontres intéressantes dans l'univers d'Harry Potter.
1. Par un après midi orageux

OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Fof pour le thème Orage.

**Par un après-midi orageux**

C'était un vendredi normal à Poudlard. Harry s'était réveillé à 7h00, était allé se doucher avant de tenter de réveiller Ron, un exploit qui lui avait pris plus d'une dizaine de minutes avant que l'objet de ses supplications se décide enfin à daigner grogner un « Ouais, je me lève. Deux secondes… ».

Evidement Ron se rendormit durant ces deux secondes. Harry soupira, et décidant qu'il avait suffisamment donné, laissa Ron derrière lui. Si jamais il arrivait en retard et loupait le petit déjeuner, eh bien, il aurait toujours essayé.

Il rejoignit Hermione et ils allèrent manger. Ron les rejoignit en courant dix minutes avant la fin du repas, et procéda à l'inhalation de la plus grande quantité de nourriture possible en un minimum de temps.

Après ça, l'emploi du temps des 6èmes années de Griffondor indiquait que le matin ils avaient Transfiguration pendant 3 heures, 1h30 pratique, 1h30 théorie, et que l'après-midi ils avaient Soin aux Créatures Magiques pour Harry, Arithmancie pour Hermione et Divination pour Ron.

Le fait est que le temps était tellement horrible ce jour-là que son seul cours de l'après-midi fut annulé parce que la pluie était trop puissante pour les animaux qu'ils étaient censés étudier.

Et ainsi, à la plus grande jalousie de Ron, Harry se retrouva avec une période libre un vendredi après-midi orageux.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Harry s'aventura vers une fenêtre pour observer la pluie tomber, une activité qu'il faisait souvent quand il était plus petit et qui le calmait. Il utilisa ce moment où il était enfin seul pour pouvoir repenser à tout ce qui lui était arrivé l'année précédente, à _Sirius_.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées moroses, Harry remarqua une forme assise au bord du lac. Il cligna des yeux, ôta ses lunettes, les nettoya avant de les remettre.

Nan, toujours là. Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait faire dehors par ce temps ?

Evidemment, c'est ce moment que choisi son complexe du héros, comme l'appelait si bien Hermione, pour montrer sa tête.

Il sortit donc du château et se dirigea vers la forme qu'il distinguait à l'extérieur.

« - Salut Harry. Comment ça va par cette magnifique journée ? »

« - Luna ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu veux tomber malade ou quoi ? »

« - Voyons Harry, tout le monde sait bien que les Ronflaxs Cornus préfèrent les temps d'orage ! Imagine la découverte que ça ferait ? »

« - Les… Ronflaxs Cornus ? » Demanda Harry d'un ton incrédule.

« - Bien sûr. Est-ce que tu les cherches aussi ? Si tu veux, on pourrait les chercher ensemble, comme ça on aurait plus de chance de les trouver. » Répondit Luna avec son sourire typique, qui lui donnait un air étrangement sérieux peu importe ce qu'elle racontait.

« - Hmm, si tu veux. On cherche quoi au juste ? Je veux dire, tu sais à quoi ils ressemblent ou un truc dans le genre ? »

La seule réponse de Luna fut de lui envoyer son sourire spécial qui vous donnait l'impression d'être stupide de ne pas la croire, et de lui attraper la main pour l'entrainer plus près du lac en riant.

Et Harry se laissa faire, souriant malgré lui sous la pluie battante.


	2. Kids in Love

OS écrit pour la nuit d'écriture du FoF sur le thème Victoire.

**Kids in Love**

La première fois que Teddy Lupin rencontra Victoire Weasley, enfin la première fois dont il se rappelait, il devait avoir quatre ans, et il était avec son parrain, Harry Potter, pour fêter les cinq ans de mariages de Bill et Fleur au Terrier.

Il s'en rappelait très bien parce qu'il l'avait d'abord trouvé très jolie, un fait qui avait métamorphosé, et ses cheveux, et son visage, d'une couleur rouge vif.

Alors que son parrain se moquait de lui avec son oncle Georges, Molly s'était mise à pleurer, et les seuls mots qu'il avait pu comprendre dans ses marmonnements étaient « mignon », « comme sa mère » et « couple ».

Il n'avait bien sûr rien compris à tout ça, et quand il demanda des explications au premier adulte qu'il trouva, qui malheureusement pour lui se trouva être Harry, ce dernier redoubla d'éclats de rire avant de lui expliquer nostalgiquement que sa mère avait l'habitude de faire la même chose que lui.

Bien sûr maintenant il se demandait s'il n'avait pas été en quelque attiré par le charme Vela, qui bien que moindre que chez sa mère, était quand même suffisamment présent pour la faire paraître plus belle que les autres fillettes de son âge.

Cette beauté supérieure ne la sauva pas, malheureusement, lorsqu'elle vola le dernier cookie au chocolat qu'il s'était réservé pour finir son repas sur une bonne note sucré.

Non, après cette malheureuse mésaventure, Teddy refusa d'adresser la parole à Victoire pendant de nombreux mois, et ceci même quand elle s'excusa, prouvant ainsi qu'il possédait bel et bien l'obstination de ses deux parents.

Pendant ce temps, bien qu'ils ne le sachent pas, les adultes rient d'eux et de leurs comportements entre eux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour où ils passaient le week-end tous ensemble, Victoire s'approcha de Teddy qui était assis au bord de l'étang avec un panier en osier.

« - Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda-t-elle.

La seule réponse qu'elle reçue fut de voir le garçon aux cheveux blonds (depuis peu) se rembrunir, et ceci de manière plutôt littérale et se mettre dos à elle.

Bien que déçue, elle décida de persévérer, juste comme sa maman lui avait dit, et s'assit juste à côté de lui en souriant.

Elle ouvrit son panier en grand, révélant une grande assiette de biscuit, une bouteille de lait, et deux verres.

« - T'en veux ? Fit-elle en lui tendant l'assiette. C'est moi qui les aie faits. En fait, maman m'a aidé, mais juste pour les cuire donc c'est quand même presque que les miens. »

Même s'il voulait vraiment continué à bouder, Teddy savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à l'appel des gâteaux. Et donc, bien qu'essayant d'avoir l'air intimidant (ce qui échouait complètement…), il tendit la main et attrapa un biscuit.

« - Alors t'en penses quoi ? J'espère que je les aie pas faits trop cuire. On était pas trop sûre du temps de cuisson, donc ils sont peut-être restés un peu trop longtemps au chaud… » Demanda anxieusement la fille blonde.

« Nan nan, ils sont très bons. » la coupa tout de suite Teddy, la voyant s'affoler pour rien.

« - Il parle ! » s'exclama ravie Victoire.

« - Bien sûr que je parle ! Pourquoi je parlerai pas ? » S'indigna le jeune garçon.

« - Bah c'est juste que tu me parlais jamais donc… Je crois que tu étais en colère avec moi.»

« - Peut-être. Mais je pouvais pas rester éternellement en colère avec quelqu'un qui fait d'aussi bons biscuits quand même. » Lança en souriant Teddy, le précédent conflit déjà oublié.

Et c'est ainsi que commença leur histoire.


	3. Amnésie?

OS écrit pour la nuit d'écriture du FoF, sur le thème Oublier.

**Amnésie?**

La première chose qu'il reconnut lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux fut le blanc. Du blanc partout. Ce qui était franchement aveuglant, et il referma donc les yeux aussi vite qu'ils avaient ouverts.

Il ne les rouvrit que plusieurs minutes plus tard, et encore, beaucoup plus lentement et faiblement. Il distingua plus de détails cette fois-là. La première chose, c'était qu'il était dans ce qui semblait être une infirmerie, alors qu'il ne se rappelait pas s'être blessé.

Quoique, lorsqu'il essaya de se redresser, sa tête lui fit vraiment mal. Il était fort possible qu'il se soit pris un coup…

La seconde chose qu'il remarqua était la personne assise à côté de lui, et qui le regardait avec ce qui semblait être de l'espoir.

« - Mme Pomfrey, il s'est réveillé ! » Cria le garçon roux à côté de lui.

« - Euh… Salut ? » Fit notre patient à son visiteur.

« - Fred ! Je suis si content que tu n'aies rien ! J'ai vraiment eu peur tu sais, quand le chaudron a explosé. Pendant un instant j'ai même cru que tu étais mort et tout… Heureusement, tu n'avais presque rien. D'après l'infirmière, tu as juste reçu un grand coup sur la tête et c'est ce qui t'a assommé plutôt violemment d'ailleurs. Heureusement ce n'est pas assez sévère pour qu'ils aient dû appeler maman. Imagine comment elle aurait réagi… » le garçon s'arrêta là. « Fred, tu m'écoutes ? »

« - Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ? » dit-il, posant enfin la question qui le démangeait.

« - Fred, voyons, c'est moi. Georges, ton jumeau. Ça te dit rien ? » Ne voyant aucun signe de reconnaissance dans les yeux de Fred, Georges rappela Mme Pomfrey d'un ton plus pressant après avoir pâli extrêmement rapidement.

« - Dis-moi que c'est une mauvaise blague Fred ! S'il-te-plaît. Tu ne peux pas m'avoir oublié ! »

« - Hmm, désolé ? » fit Fred, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. Et apparemment, à l'air horrifié que pris son _jumeau_ (il avait un jumeau ? Première nouvelle…), ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire…

Alors que Georges paniquait de plus en plus, l'infirmière arriva enfin. Elle renvoya le jeune homme de la proximité du lit de son patient pour qu'elle ait plus de liberté (la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas quitté l'infirmerie était qu'il s'était accroché au lit de son frère pendant sa dernière visite et refusait de le lâcher…).

Après avoir lancé plusieurs sorts de diagnostics, elle put enfin annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

« - Eh bien, Mr Weasley, il me semble que vous êtes très chanceux, votre amnésie n'est que temporaire. Vous devriez regagner vos souvenirs dans les deux semaines. Si jamais il vous arrivait quelque chose, je veux cependant que vous veniez immédiatement. Vous pouvez y allé… »

Voyant que les deux jeunes n'avaient pas bougés, elle rajouta : « Allez ouste. Je propose que vous essayiez de refaire connaissance ou quelque chose dans le genre pour l'aider à regagner ses souvenirs plus vite.

Les deux roux se regardèrent et se dépêchèrent de sortir de l'endroit. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à faire après tout…


	4. Quand un sourire suffit

OS écrit pour la nuit d'écriture du FoF, pour le thème Sourire.

**Quand un sourire suffit**

Leur histoire avait commencé par un sourire. Un simple petit sourire, jeté au détour d'un couloir quand elle se rendait en Métamorphose. Il lui avait souri, même pas un grand sourire et certainement pas un sourire moqueur, non, juste un léger soulèvement du coin de ses lèvres, à peine visible.

Elle lui avait automatiquement souri à son tour, et avait même suivi sa tête brune pendant aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait, c'est-à-dire la durée du corridor (heureusement qu'ils étaient long dans Poudlard, et complètement droit, sinon elle se serait pris un mur tout de suite, absorbée qu'elle l'était par sa tache). Ce n'était cependant qu'une fois que Luna lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle n'était absolument pas à ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de passer les dix dernières minutes à fantasmer après encore un autre garçon inatteignable.

Ginny avait ensuite passé tout son cours de Métamorphose à se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas flashé sur Théodore Nott entre tous les garçons de cette école et ensuite qu'il ne lui avait évidemment pas souri. Elle avait dû halluciner, elle venait de manger, peut-être que quelque chose n'était pas passé… Elle s'était bien dit que les rouleaux de printemps avaient un drôle d'arrière-goût… Et en plus, rien que de voir Ron manger pourrait donner des cauchemars à n'importe qu'elle personne un tant soit peu saine d'esprit.

En outre, lorsqu'elle avait demandé aux filles derrière elle si elles avaient vu la même chose qu'elle (c'est-à-dire le magnifique sourire qu'avait fait Nott… Non, mauvaise idée, ne pas penser à ça, Ginny…), elles l'avaient regardées comme si elle était devenue folle ou possédait un troisième œil en plein milieu du front d'un seul coup. Pour elles, il était évident que Théodore Nott n'aurait jamais pu faire quelque chose d'aussi normal et _humain _que sourire à une fille dans un couloir.

« Et puis, Ginny, tu crois franchement qu'un Serpentard ferait quelque chose d'aussi sympa qu'un sourire envers une Griffondor ? Je parie que son seul but est de t'embrouiller ou quelque chose de louche dans le genre. C'est bien le genre d'un Serpentard ça ! » S'exclama Julie, une petite brune installée derrière Ginny, du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait, ce qui étant donné qu'elles étaient dans la salle de McGonnagal n'était pas beaucoup.

« En plus, soit un peu réaliste, Gin. Il a un an de plus que toi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'intéresserai à toi quand il a quelqu'un comme Greengrass sur son niveau ? Désolé de te le dire, mais tu n'as aucune chance par rapport à elle. » Renchérit Héloïse, la grande blonde meilleure amie de Julie.

« Ouais, vous avez raison les filles… » Soupira Ginny.

Bien qu'elle soit quand même soulagée et rassurée de savoir que ce qui s'était passé plus tôt n'était qu'un tour que son imagination lui avait jouée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir aussi un peu déçue. Déçue d'être encore une fois jugée comme inférieure, comme insuffisante juste parce qu'elle était plus jeune la dégoutait. Un an ne représentait absolument rien quand on y regardait d'un peu plus près. Il était extrêmement rare que dans un couple adulte les deux personnes aient le même âge exactement. En tout cas Ginny n'en connaissait aucun.

D'abord ça avait été avec Harry, dont elle avait été amoureuse pendant presque toute sa vie. Lorsqu'elle l'avait enfin rencontré, elle n'avait malheureusement même pas pu lui adresser la parole et depuis il ne la considérait que comme la sœur de son meilleur ami, et vu que les Weasleys étaient un peu sa famille, comme sa propre sœur. Elle avait eût un faible espoir quand il lui avait sauvé la vie en première année, mais il ne s'était pas spécialement intéressé à elle autrement que pour savoir si elle allait bien pendant quelques mois.

Et maintenant qu'il semblerait qu'un autre garçon, complètement différent du dernier pour lequel elle avait craqué (bien que l'en cherchant bien on pouvait trouver quelques ressemblances entre Harry et le Serpentard), on lui disait que ce n'était sans doute qu'une blague de mauvais goût ?

Non, Ginny Weasley avait de l'honneur, et même si elle allait sans doute le regretter, elle en aurait le cœur net. Elle allait confronter Théodore Nott, et lui demanderait s'il était vraiment intéressé ou faisait seulement semblant (la chance ne suffirait pas à le protéger si c'était la deuxième réponse).

~~…~~

25 ans plus tard, lorsque l'on demandait à Ginny Nott née Weasley de raconter comment elle avait rencontré son mari, elle ne faisait que vous sourire d'un sourire énigmatique avant de changer de sujet.


	5. Tout Changer

OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF sur le thème Demande.

**Tout Changer**

« Salut » Salua le garçon aux yeux verts à la petite fille blonde assise dans l'herbe à côté de lui.

La fillette, pas plus âgée qu'une dizaine d'année, sursauta et quitta du regard les brins d'herbe qu'elle fixait pour planter ses yeux bleus dans ceux de l'adolescent qui venait d'arriver et qui pourtant agissait comme s'il avait toujours été là.

« Salut » Répondit-elle. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment elle savait ça. Peut-être que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le grand sourire engageant qui illuminait son visage. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle se sentit mal de devoir lui poser des questions en le voyant sourire ainsi. « Désolée de devoir te poser la question, mais… qui es-tu ? » Demanda-t-telle anxieusement, se mordillant la lèvre.

A sa grande surprise, il éclata de rire. Quelque fut la réaction qu'elle attendait, ce n'était pas celle-là.

« Je m'appelle Harry. Juste Harry. »

Harry. C'était un prénom tout à fait respectable, elle pouvait vivre avec un ami appelé Harry. Elle se réinstalla plus confortablement dans l'herbe, et posa même sa tête contre son épaule. Si possible, le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit encore plus.

« Alors Harry Juste Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas faire autre chose qu'être dans l'herbe avec moi, comme être à l'école par exemple ? Et d'où tu viens aussi ? » Questionna gaiement la petite blonde.

Intérieurement, le jeune brun riait de son enthousiasme et il lui répondit avec toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

« Eh bien, il me paraît évident que je suis en train de veiller sur toi, non ? Tu sais que c'est dangereux d'être toute seule dehors… Si les Moldus te trouvaient ici ils pourraient te blesser et tu serais incapable de te défendre. Ils ne sont pas tous compréhensifs de nos pouvoirs malheureusement. Pour ta deuxième question, je pense que je peux t'avouer sans danger que je n'ai pas eu de cours cette année… »

« Pourquoi ? Maman dit que tous les sorciers et sorcières doivent aller à l'école quand ils ont l'âge. » L'interrompit la jeune fille. Elle fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête, le regardant sous un angle différent. « Tu es bien un sorcier, hein ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis un sorcier ! Si je n'en étais pas un, est-ce que je pourrai faire ça ? » Demanda-t-il en sortant sa baguette et transforma un simple brin d'herbe en une splendide rose blanche qu'il lui mit dans les cheveux. « Et ta mère a absolument raison, tout le monde doit aller à l'école. C'est important. C'est juste que j'aie des circonstances atténuantes dont je doute que tu fasses la connaissance un jour. En tout cas je l'espère pour toi. »

« Et pour la troisième question ? D'où tu viens Harry ? »

L'espace d'un instant, elle crut voir une immense tristesse passer sur son visage, mais l'expression passa si vite qu'elle crut l'avoir rêvée. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche et lui raconte. La tristesse était presque palpable dans ce qu'il disait.

« C'est… compliqué. On peut dire que je rends un grand service à un ami très cher, ou même que j'ai décidé d'utiliser ma seconde chance pour changer les choses. Tout ce qui est parti de travers, tout ce qui aurait pu être beau et bon, je veux essayer de le réparer. »

« Mais comment tu vas faire ça ? » Demanda innocemment la jeune fille.

Harry se tourna de façon à être face à elle, yeux dans les yeux, et lui répondit.

« J'ai juste besoin que tu fasses ce que je te demande dans une minute. »

Aux hochements de tête impatients et enthousiastes de la petite blonde il sourit.

« Partons d'ici. On a plus besoin de rester là. Rentrons chez toi, et tu me présenteras à ta famille. »

« Okay. Mais sinon tu commences quand à sauver le monde ? »

Et alors qu'elle le tirait en avant vers sa maison, il répondit.

« Mais j'ai déjà commencé, _Arianna_. »


	6. Promenons nous dans les Bois

OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF pour le thème "rouge".

**Promenons-nous dans les Bois**

« Il était une fois une petite fille que tout le monde aimait bien, surtout sa grand-mère. Elle ne savait qu'entreprendre pour lui faire plaisir. Un jour, elle lui offrit un petit bonnet de velours rouge, qui lui allait si bien qu'elle ne voulut plus en porter d'autre. Du coup, on l'appela « Chaperon rouge ».

Un jour, sa mère lui dit : 'Viens voir, Chaperon rouge : voici un morceau de gâteau et une bouteille de vin. Portes-les à ta grand-mère ; elle est malade et faible ; elle s'en délectera ; fais vite, avant qu'il ne fasse trop chaud. Et quand tu seras en chemin, sois bien sage et ne t'écarte pas de ta route, sinon tu casserais la bouteille et ta grand-mère n'aurait plus rien. Et quand tu arriveras chez elle, n'oublie pas de dire « Bonjour » et ne va pas fureter dans tous les coins.'

'Je ferai tout comme il faut, dit le Petit Chaperon rouge à sa mère.' »

C'était l'histoire que lui racontait sa mère quand il était petit. Dès qu'elle avait le temps, Remus demandait à sa mère de lui raconter l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge, par ce que c'était son conte préféré. La plupart des autres enfants ne le connaissait pas, car c'était un conte moldu, mais il était fier de connaître quelque chose de différent.

Il admirait le courage de la petite fille qui faisait face au loup, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment qu'il était dangereux, et il adorait la fin quand les gentils triomphaient, et que même si le Loup avait mangé et la grand-mère et le petit chaperon rouge, elles étaient toujours vivantes quand le chasseur héroïque venait les sauver.

Ce qu'il y avait de bien dans cette histoire selon lui, c'était qu'elle n'était pas trop niaise comme les histoires de princesses que les filles adoraient, où le prince arrivait toujours pour les sauver. Non, le conte du Petit Chaperon rouge était bien meilleur que n'importe lequel de ces contes de princesses, et la petite fille était dix fois, cent fois plus intelligente et gentille que ces princesses trop parfaites.

Enfin tout cela, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que le Méchant Loup existait vraiment, et que pour lui, il n'y avait pas de Chasseur prêt à le sauver. Que le Loup ne les mangeait pas, non, il faisait bien pire que cela.

Il l'avait chassé dans la forêt par une nuit de pleine lune, bien plus rapide que ses quatre pattes que Remus pourrait jamais espérer l'être avec ses deux petites jambes. Il avait _joué_ avec lui, se riant de sa frayeur et de sa fatigue, le griffant, l'envoyant dans des cailloux qui le blessaient et s'incrustaient dans ses blessures avant de le mordre et de partir.

Il en avait pleuré de soulagement, jusqu'à ce que ses parents le retrouvent et voient l'horrible marque morsure sur son épaule. Les griffures guérirent mais la morsure ne disparut jamais complètement.

Remus était marqué maintenant, et de Chaperon Rouge, il était devenu méchant loup.

C'était bien pour ça que maintenant qu'il était professeur à Poudlard (un miracle compte-tenu du statut actuel de ses finances) il ne se sentait pas à sa place et venait souvent se promener dans la forêt Interdite comme il le faisait quand il était encore étudiant.

Il y rencontrait divers animaux et avait parfois vu des centaures le fixer d'un œil mauvais derrière des buissons. La plupart de la vie animale dans la forêt le fuyait de toute façon, sentant de manière instinctive la présence d'un prédateur.

C'était pourquoi, en arrivant dans la clairière où il se rendait presqu'à chacune de ses excursions, il fut surpris d'y découvrir quelqu'un d'autre, et quelqu'un qui ne fuyait pas.

C'était une petite fille blonde, probablement en première ou deuxième année, et s'il en jugeait par l'uniforme qu'elle portait en dessous de son immense cape rouge, une Serdaigle.

Décidant qu'il ferait mieux d'agir en tant que professeur avant qu'elle ne pense à lui poser des questions sur pourquoi il était là et ce qu'il y faisait, il s'adressa à elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Dois-je vous rappeler que la forêt Interdite est justement appelée ainsi car elle est Interdite aux étudiants ? Vous devriez retourner dans votre salle commune, mademoiselle… »

« Je m'appelle Luna, monsieur le loup. »

Remus fit un pas en arrière, comme frappé par les propos de la jeune fille. Si elle savait, qui d'autre pouvait être au courant… ?

« Comment… comment est-ce que vous pouvez savoir ça ? »

« Les nargoles me l'ont dit. Vous devriez faire attention d'ailleurs, ils sont très présent cette année… Je me demande si cela à quelqu'un chose à voir avec l'histoire de Stubby Boardman… »

Les nargoles ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Enfin, il la reconnaissait maintenant. Luna Lovegood, une deuxième année à Serdaigle plutôt éloignée des autres filles de son année. Il savait pourquoi maintenant…

Ne voulant pas entrer dans un débat sur l'existence des créatures qu'elle disait avoir vu, Remus reprit :

« Il n'empêche, Melle Lovegood, que vous devez quitter cette forêt et retourner au château. Cette forêt est trop dangereuse pour une jeune fille de 12 ans. »

« Mais je me suis habillée spécialement pour l'occasion ! C'est aujourd'hui que les Ronflaks Cornus ont le plus de chance de se montrer et ils sont attirés par le rouge. Imaginez l'article que ça va faire si je trouve des photos ! »

Après les nargoles, les Ronflaks Cornus… Combien de ces créatures étranges avait-elle en réserve ?

« Eh bien ils reviendront un autre jour j'en suis sûr. En attendant, vous et moi allons retourner à Poudlard le plus rapidement possible, où vous serez en sécurité. »

Et Remus entraina avec lui la petite fille qu'on pourrait considérer comme un chaperon rouge, sauf qu'elle n'allait pas voir sa grand-mère, vers le château.

_Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas…  
Si le loup y était, il nous mangerait…_


	7. En eaux troubles

OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil) pour le thème **Silence**.

En eaux troubles

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés avait été lors du Tournoi des trois Sorciers. Plus précisément lors de la deuxième Tâche. Alors que tout le monde avait été occupé à scruter l'écran magique que les jurés avaient installé et qui leur permettait d'observer ce qui se passait sous l'eau.

Au départ, un tel objet n'aurait pas dû être présent, mais les parents de plusieurs élèves, au courant du contenu des tâches, avaient fait pression afin de permettre que ce grand évènement puisse être visible par tous. Surtout quand on considérait le prix des places pour ceux qui n'étaient pas élèves, et le coût de l'organisation du Tournoi.

Cela avait peut-être un peu impliqué de chantage, mais quand on savait qui exactement avait rendu tout cela possible, le Ministre avait été plus qu'heureux de conserver leur assentiment et de céder à cette requête ridicule par rapport à l'impact que pourrait avoir sur sa carrière la perte de ses mécènes. Et puis le fait que Lucius lui ait gentiment indiqué qu'une telle action aurait forcément un bon impact sur l'avis du public.

Théodore Nott (Junior, parce que bien évidemment ses parents n'avaient aucune inspiration quand il s'agissait de donner les noms) n'était absolument pas intéressé par le concours. S'il avait pu, il ne se serait pas levé le matin même et aurait passé la journée dans la bibliothèque, un lieu qui en plus d'être une source de savoir et de connaissance extrêmement fournie, avait aussi le bénéfice d'être chauffée.

Parce que s'il rencontrait un jour l'idiot qui avait décidé que faire une chasse au trésor au fond d'un lac en plein mois de janvier, il lui dirait bien quelques mots. Franchement, quel était l'intérêt de placer une personne au fond d'un lac et de dire à un champion : « Eh bien voilà, vous avez une heure, amusez-vous bien dans ce charmant lac. Pendant ce temps, vous serez observés par plusieurs centaines de sorciers de plusieurs pays et vos camarades qui n'en ont rien à faire et doivent rester à vous attendre dans le froid quand même ! Bonne chance, et surtout ne vous pressez pas… »

Bien évidemment, une heure se révéla vite être un temps bien trop court, et même s'il avait promis à Drago de venir (enfin, il avait plutôt été forcé, mais bon…), il ne lui avait jamais promis de rester.

Voilà pourquoi Théo avait profité du petit moment d'excitation qu'avait créé Krum, le champion de Durmstrang, en arrivant enfin jusqu'aux otages, pour discrètement fausser compagnie à ces camarades de Serpentard.

Il avait d'abord fait route vers l'école, avec la ferme intention d'aller se terrer dans la bibliothèque avec le livre qu'il avait commencé sur la théorie des bénéfices de l'application des Runes en Potion. Cependant, comme il l'avait vite découvert, les Dieux en avaient décidés autrement, puisque le directeur avait fermé les portes de l'établissement en raison de la visite de nombreuses personnes aux affiliations quelques peu douteuses…

Avec nulle part où aller, et absolument aucune envie de retourner d'où il venait pour voir ses camarades se comporter comme des enfants de trois ans, il se dirigea donc vers l'autre côté du lac, celui où il n'y avait personne pour une fois et que personne ne surveillait. C'était un peu loin et représentait plus d'une dizaine de minutes de marche dans le froid glacial de l'Ecosse en hiver, mais au moins ici il pouvait utiliser des sorts pour se réchauffer sans être regardé bizarrement par ses voisins.

Le jeune sorcier brun se retrouva donc rapidement assis sur un rocher au bord de l'eau devant un petit feu bleu (magique bien sûr), le regard perdu dans l'eau noire du lac, une jeune sirène flottant à quelques mètres du rocher où il se trouvait. Euh, pardon, avait-il juste dit « une jeune sirène à côté de lui » ?

Sursautant, Théo tourna rapidement la tête vers la jeune fille (s'il pouvait dire employer ce terme pour la décrire) à côté de lui. Il était évident qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, puisqu'en plus de ne pas bouger elle avait les yeux fermés. Décidant qu'il n'avait vraiment rien à perdre puisque cette journée ne pouvait vraiment pas devenir pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà, il l'interpella.

La réaction de la fille mi-femme mi-poisson fut hilarante, non pas que Théo fisse autre chose que hausser un sourcil et vaguement sourire. Lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix, elle poussa un cri vraiment haut-perché (enfin c'était l'effet que produisait l'air sur des sons normalement fait pour être entendus sous l'eau, lui fournit sympathiquement son cerveau) et coula. Oui, elle coula. Pour quelqu'un sensée vivre dans l'eau, un tel incident était vraiment comique.

Elle resta sous l'eau pendant plusieurs minutes, espérant peut-être se cacher – non pas qu'elle soit discrète, étant donné que l'eau était plutôt claire à cet endroit, mais comme on dit c'est l'intention qui compte. Finalement, elle refit timidement surface et agita légèrement la main dans sa direction, rougissante.

« Salut. Hmm, comment tu t'appelles ? » Théo se sentit d'un coup très stupide, quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Si Blaise avait été là, il se serait foutu de lui, mais heureusement Blaise n'était pas là. Cela étant dit, ça n'empêcha pas le Serpentard de se retourner pour vérifier. Son ami avait l'habitude de surgir des endroits les plus incongrus aux moments les plus inopportuns.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche avec un air désolé et secoua la tête.

« Ah oui… Je suis bête, tu ne peux pas parler en dehors de l'eau c'est ça ? Quel dommage ! » Il fronça les sourcils pendant qu'elle acquiesça. « Je me demande si je pourrai t'entendre si tu parlais avec juste la bouche sous l'eau et peut-être un _Sonorus_ ou quelque chose dans le genre… »

Théo était intrigué. Ce n'était définitivement pas tous les jours où l'on pouvait avoir une chance de découvrir une autre culture sans doute totalement différente de celle des sorciers. Il saisit sa baguette, mais alors qu'il la leva vers la jeune fille, celle-ci pris un air affolé. Il baissa aussitôt le bras et elle se calma, même si elle continua de le regarder avec méfiance.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un _Sonorus_ n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'en fais pas ça ne fais pas mal, c'est juste un sort qui te fait parler plus fort. Fais-moi confiance, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

Quelque chose dans sa voix ou dans ses paroles dû la convaincre, puisqu'elle acquiesça à nouveau et se rapprocha. Elle ferma cependant les yeux pour ne pas voir le sort venir, et ouvrit lentement un œil après l'autre lorsqu'elle sentit le sort la heurter. Comme rien ne lui semblait étrange, elle mit la tête sous l'eau comme il lui avait demandé et dit avec un sourire :

« Salut »

Comme quoi il suffit parfois de peu pour rompre le silence.


	8. La chasse

OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil) pour le thème **Bordel**.

La chasse

Il était temps de mettre en œuvre son plan. Depuis maintenant des mois il attendait cet instant. Depuis que sa gentille, adorable maîtresse lui avait sauvé la vie, l'avait arraché des griffes diaboliques de l'horrible vieille femme qui tenait le magasin d'animaux sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Cependant, bien que merveilleuse, sa maîtresse ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'en tant que chat, il avait des besoins. Elle croyait sans aucun doute bien faire en lui achetant des croquettes et du pâté pour chat, et il devait quand même bien avouer que ces plats changeaient admirablement de l'infamie bouillie servie à l'animalerie.

Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il lui fallait des aliments plus consistants, des aliments qui correspondaient à sa véritable nature, celle d'un chasseur. Car c'est ce qu'il était, même si sa maîtresse touffue le trouvait adorable et adorait le caresser et le câliner (non pas qu'il se plaigne bien sûr. Ces moments étaient vraiment trop agréables pour une telle action), il avait le besoin de plus en plus urgent d'aller remuer ses pattes de chat.

Lorsqu'il avait vu le rat dans le train vers la nouvelle résidence de sa maîtresse (et donc la sienne), il s'était tout de suite rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas l'air net. Il y avait quelque chose de louche avec lui, rien qu'à voir sa manière d'essayer d'échapper à son maître, l'idiot roux. Quel genre d'animal de compagnie était-il pour essayer de fuir son maître, enfin. Quel comportement indigne !

Enfin, si Pattenrond avait un maître dans le même genre, lui aussi essaierait de fuir. Sauf que lui le ferait avec classe, et qu'il réussirait. Après tout, il était un bon chat, et un bon chat est un chat intelligent.

Toujours est-il qu'en voyant cette misérable touffe de poils, Pattenrond avait découvert qui serait sa prochaine victime. Oh oui, la chasse venait de commencer, et il semblait bien qu'elle allait se prouver intéressante. En attendant, cependant, il allait devoir se contenter de simples repas préparés par son humaine. Après tout, il ne voulait pas se gâcher le plaisir en chassant autre chose.

Et un chat n'est rien si patient.

Il avait donc attendu, et attendu. Les mois avaient passés, et de nombreuses opportunités s'étaient présenté de terminer cette chasse. Cependant sa proie avait toujours réussi à lui échapper.

Enfin, jusqu'à présent. Car cette fois ci, le chat orange avait un vrai plan, et même une zone d'attaque.

Le midi même, lorsque sa maîtresse était venue chercher ses affaires, il avait profité de sa présence pour s'infiltrer en douceur dans le dortoir des garçons de troisième année, là où, il le savait, vivait sa proie lorsqu'elle n'était pas quelque part dans la poche de son maître.

Le terrain ressemblait à un champ de mine, parsemé ici et là de vieilles chaussettes, et de vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Une odeur très forte de rance et de sueur régnait dans la pièce, et la lumière filtrait à peine à travers une unique petite fenêtre couverte par ce qui semblait être les restes en lambeaux d'un rideau de douche.

En somme, une vraie chambre de mec.

L'endroit était absolument parfais. Bien que le chat ne puisse pas savoir sur quoi il allait mettre les pattes et ce qu'il pourrait découvrir, qu'il risquait à tout instant de mourir étouffé à la fois par l'odeur et la chute d'une pile précaire de chiffons/ vêtements/ draps/ serviettes…, l'endroit lui procurait également de nombreuses cachettes d'où il pourrait épier l'arrivée de sa proie et choisir efficacement le meilleur moment pour l'achever.

Il imaginait déjà le moment glorieux où il allait enfin pouvoir enfoncer ses griffes dans la peau grise de l'ignoble rat, le regarder se débattre avant de finalement enfoncer ses dents et de voir la lumière s'éteindre dans ses yeux. (non, non, il n'était absolument pas sadique)

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour la première fois, il se tapi sous le lit le plus proche et se prépara à bondir vers sa proie dès que le champ était libre. Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait que du garçon-plante et pas de l'idiot roux.

Il relâcha ses muscles et reprit son attente. Il avait tout le temps qu'il voulait, toute sa vie même s'il le voulait. Et il était sûr qu'il vivrait plus longtemps que le rat, puisque même s'il ne l'attrapait pas, la boule de fourrure grise n'en avait apparemment plus pour longtemps devant elle.

Il dût attendre encore quelques heures avant que l'idiot roux arrive et dépose son animal pour aller manger. Un éclat mortel dans les yeux, Pattenrond s'approcha furtivement du lit. Quand soudain il marcha sur… un gâteau sec ? Il releva la tête vers sa proie, espérant que sa proie n'avait rien entendu. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, et pendant les quelques secondes qu'il avait pris pour regarder l'objet responsable de l'échec de son plan, le rat en avait profité pour agir.

Sautant agilement et le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait sur le lit, avec l'espoir qu'il pouvait peut-être encore sauver sa chasse et avoir son repas. Il semblerait cependant que la proie ait été plus rapide que le chasseur sur ce coup-ci.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il l'aurait la prochaine fois !


	9. Libre comme l'air

OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil) pour le thème **Respirer**.

Libre comme l'air

Il y avait des moments où il avait l'impression que tout le monde le regardait, le fixait, comme pour lui faire des reproches, pour lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas assez fort, assez puissant pour faire telle ou telle chose, pourquoi il était encore là quand d'autres ne l'étaient plus.

Dans ces moments-là, même le simple acte de respirer lui paraissait insurmontable, et bien qu'il se donnait l'air fort et essayait de ne pas laisser paraître qu'il était affecté par leurs actes et paroles, il y avait des fois où tout cela devenait trop lourd à porter et il rêvait de s'évader.

Sa seule amie, la seule à qui il permettait de rester avec lui dans ces cas-là était sa chouette, Hedwige. Il lui semblait que même si elle n'était qu'un simple animal, elle était la personne qui le comprenait parfois le mieux dans ce monde.

Ron et Hermione étaient ses amis, bien sûr, mais leur présence lui devenait vite insupportable quand ils essayaient de le soutenir. Leurs regards emplis de pitié, les gestes amicaux en contraste avec les regards de haine de ses camarades et cela lui donnait envie de fuir aussi loin que possible.

Il s'emparait alors de sa cape d'invisibilité et évitait ses mais pendant plusieurs heures. Armé de son balais, il allait sur le terrain de Quidditch, et là il s'envolait toujours plus haut, jusqu'à ce que le froid l'empêche de sentir ses mains, que le vent fouette son visage et que l'air devienne tellement pur que l'oxygène en était rare.

Il volait en compagnie d'Hedwige, tournoyant et virevoltant avec le vent, coursant sa chouette blanche comme la neige et ne redescendait que lorsqu'il était trop essoufflé pour continuer.

Dans l'air, il était libre, libre de ses soucis, libre de ses responsabilités et libre du regard des autres. Dans l'air, il pouvait enfin être juste Harry et arrêter de devoir se soucier d'être l'Elu ou le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ou n'importe quel autre nom stupide qu'on lui avait donné et qui n'était pas lui.

Non, dans l'air il pouvait enfin respirer pour un court instant, même s'il lui fallait toujours redescendre.


	10. Writings in the sand

OS écrit pour la nuit du FoF (lien sur mon profil) pour le thème** Effacer**.

Writings in the sand

Alors c'était comme ça que leur histoire allait se terminer ? Finie, disparue en un instant comme un bref éclair de bonheur dans une vie monotone ? Pourtant lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés le monde leur avait paru tellement beau, leur futur tellement clair du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Et puis il y avait eu la guerre. Cette horrible guerre qui les avait forcés à se séparer, à s'éloigner loin de l'autre, à s'envoyer des regards de haine et se lancer des insultes quand tout ce qu'ils voulaient était de se blottir dans les bras de l'autre.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés par le plus grand hasard en France lorsqu'elle y était retournée pour l'été avec ses parents. La dernière personne qu'elle avait espéré croiser (elle n'avait même pas pensé à lui, c'est vous dire) là-bas était bien Drago Je-Suis-Un-Sang-Pur-Et-Donc-Meilleur-Que-Vous-Tous Malefoy.

Apparemment il avait fui ses parents qui tenaient absolument à ce qu'il soit présent pour une centaine de repas ennuyeux à mourir avec quelques-uns des partenaires financiers et commerciaux de la famille alors que la seule chose dont il rêvait était de s'allonger au soleil et de ne rien faire de ses vacances.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur une plage complètement Moldue (d'où sa complète surprise) et il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Evidemment Hermione n'aurait pas été Hermione si elle n'avait pas été capable de reconnaître son pire ennemi en le voyant.

Le fait qu'il soit habillé dans la même manière coincé qu'à Poudlard n'avait absolument pas aidé. Ni le fait que sa baguette dépasse de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Enfin, au moins ses vêtements pouvaient facilement passer pour Moldus, même s'il était étrange de croiser quelqu'un à la plage en costume.

Il était évident que le jeune sorcier avait erré dans la ville française et s'était perdu. Suivant sans doute le groupe de touristes dans la direction la plus éloignée possible de ses parents, il s'était vite retrouvé en bord de mer, et donc à proximité de notre Griffondor préférée.

Ladite Griffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ce qu'elle voyait. Elle se devait d'admettre que même si le Serpentard était son pire ennemi et un vrai bâtard à l'école, il avait vraiment l'air bien foutu dans ces fringues. C'était définitif, les robes de sorcier devraient être bannies en tant que crime contre la gente féminine. Franchement, permettre de cacher des choses comme ça devrait être interdit !

Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre, ou le fait que le soleil et l'air marin lui étaient montés à la tête, mais elle l'approcha et engagea la conversation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était engagée dans un débat passionnant sur le pouvoir de l'aristocratie versus celui du peuple avec celui qu'elle considérait comme son pire ennemi, et elle ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point discuter avec lui était différent de discuter avec Harry ou Ron. Les garçons étaient sympas, mais il y avait vraiment des fois où elle avait envie de les frapper pour qu'ils arrêtent de se complaire dans l'ignorance.

Elle était également très surprise de ne pas s'être faite jeté dès les premières secondes de la discussion, mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le blond paraissait apprécier leur conversation.

Elle n'avait pas prévu de lui dire son nom, mais ce n'est que lorsque les parents d'Hermione l'interpellèrent pour qu'ils retournent à leur hôtel qu'il la reconnu. Ses yeux gris nuageux si profonds et ouverts l'instant d'avant se durcirent presque immédiatement pour se remplir de haine. Mais elle n'avait pas manqué l'éclair trahi qui les avaient traversé l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

Alors elle lui avait juste souri, s'était excusée et lui avait dit qu'elle serait au même endroit pour le prochain mois tous les jours.

Il ne lui avait même pas dit un mot mais lui avait jeté un regard haineux avant de s'en aller précipitamment (mais toujours avec classe).

Même si Drago avait passé la nuit et la matinée d'après à se maudire et à la maudire (et à maudire tous les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Moldus du monde), il était quand même retourné à la plage le lendemain.

Elle lui avait offert un sourire et sa main en geste de paix. Ils avaient discutés à nouveau.

Et juste comme ça, au fil des jours, il était tombé amoureux d'elle, et elle de lui. Ils savaient que leur idylle ne pourrait pas durer, et lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois au coucher du soleil devant la mer, elle avait pleuré.

Mais ils avaient essayé d'oublier leurs inquiétudes et de profiter de l'instant présent, de ses vacances où ils n'avaient pas à se soucier de l'avis des autres comme à Poudlard.

Cependant aujourd'hui était le dernier jour. Leur dernier jour. Et ils avaient beau se faire des promesses, ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne les tiendraient jamais. Que dès qu'ils retourneraient en Angleterre ils feraient tout pour ignorer ce qui s'était passé de l'autre côté de la Manche.

Ils avaient donc décidé de passer leur dernière journée et nuit ensemble sur la plage où tout avait commencé.

Et alors que les horloges égrainaient les minutes, ils s'aimèrent passionnément et tendrement pour la dernière fois tandis que plus bas les vagues effaçaient leurs prénoms entrelacés dans le sable…


	11. Le trône

OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil) pour le thème **Fauteuil**.

Le trône

Ou pourquoi il ne faut pas s'approcher des affaires du Seigneur des Ténèbres

La première chose que Bellatrix Lestrange née Black remarqua lorsqu'elle entra gaiement dans la salle des réunions ce matin-là fut l'énorme siège installé au centre de la pièce.

Elle cligna des yeux, et après avoir vérifié subrepticement qu'elle était seule dans la pièce, elle s'approcha à tâtons de l'immense fauteuil.

Le siège était majestueux, sculpté dans du marbre tellement foncé qu'il en était presque noir, avec de larges accoudoirs lisses et un dossier gravé avec une technique magique tellement rare qu'elle ne l'avait vu que sur quelques petits médaillons dans sa voute à Gringotts. Et elle était une Black, une très riche Sang pure, ce qui signifiait que si elle n'en avait pas vu beaucoup, alors c'était qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pièces témoignages de cet art.

Et pourtant se trouvait ici, juste devant elle, un trône orné de ces gravures si particulières. Et elles n'avaient rien à voir avec les quelques animaux qu'elle avait vu jusqu'alors.

Non, sur le dossier du trône se trouvait le monde tel qu'il devrait être, tel qu'il serait dès que son maître aurait réussi son ascension jusqu'au plus hautes marches du pouvoir et qu'il aurait enfin vaincu cet incapable de Potter. Rien qu'à la pensée du jeune homme, son humeur se rembrunit. Il montrait pourtant tellement de promesses, a déjà employer les Impardonnables à son âge. Même elle avait attendu plus longtemps que ça.

Malheureusement, l'idiot ne voulait pas les rejoindre. Pourtant avec lui sous la coupe de son Maître, la victoire leur serait assurée. Et voir la tête des sorciers de la Lumière lorsqu'ils découvriraient qu'ils avaient été trahis aurait pu être un moment tellement jouissif ! Que fallait-il faire pour qu'il vienne, franchement ? Elle avait tout essayé pourtant ! Elle l'avait torturé, insulté, provoqué et avait même tué son parrain !

Mais non, apparemment il fallait autre chose pour convaincre un Griffondor… Peut-être des cookies ? Ça avait marché avec Drago, alors pourquoi pas avec Potter… Hmm, c'était une idée à méditer.

Pour en revenir à ce trône, il montrait avec des gravures noires lustrés qui bougeaient un Lord Voldemort au sommet de son pouvoir, torturant des Moldus et régnant sur un monde où les sorciers dominaient tout. Elle pouvait également voir tous les traitres à leur sang et les Sang-de-Bourbe se trainant aux pieds des vrais sorciers, le plus souvent en tant qu'esclaves.

Et elle, elle était là, à la droite du Seigneur des ténèbres qui la regardait d'un regard fier. Son mari n'était étrangement nulle part en vue… Elle eût un rire diabolique intérieur et se rapprocha encore plus du magnifique trône.

Alors qu'elle allait poser sa main dans une douce caresse sur le marbre lisse de l'accoudoir droit, elle sentit comme un avertissement. Et cet avertissement lui disait de ne surtout pas essayer de toucher le siège. Elle retira sa main brusquement et s'éloigna à regret du meuble, se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie et la salle à manger pour manger (sans blague… Celui qui avait nommé les pièces des maisons devait vraiment manquer d'inspiration ce jour-là) avec un dernier regard vers le symbole de la puissance extraordinaire de son Seigneur.

En attendant, ce sentiment d'avertissement lui avait donné une excellente idée. Bwahaha… Enfin cela dépendait du point de vue. Ses victimes n'allaient peut-être pas trouver cela aussi merveilleux qu'elle.

Alors que Bellatrix avança plus joyeusement dans les couloirs du Manoir Malefoy, les portraits et les Elfes de Maison s'écartèrent le plus possible de son chemin. La dernière fois que la Mangemorte folle avait été d'aussi bonne humeur, cela c'était mal terminé pour tout le monde (enfin sauf pour elle bien sûr, qui avait quasi miraculeusement réussi à échapper aux conséquences de ses actes. Comme quoi la folie c'était bien utile parfois…).

A l'autre bout du pays, un jeune sorcier qui pensait à s'enrôler éternua, faisant sursauter sa mère, qui rata son sort et mis accidentellement le feu aux rideaux du salon… A l'extérieur, un simple conducteur passant par-là pila devant cette vue inquiétante et causa un énorme carambolage. Mais ceci est une autre histoire…

Quelques jours plus tard, Bellatrix dut prendre en charge plusieurs nouvelles recrues (dont le jeune garçon qui avait éternué. Lorsqu'il avait raconté à ses amis qu'il avait tué des Moldus rien qu'en éternuant, ceux-ci ne l'avait étrangement pas cru… Et pourtant…). C'est alors qu'elle se rappela de son plan machiavélique : introduire les nouvelles recrues au trône de leur Seigneur.

Cela leur donnerait un bon aperçu des capacités qu'il possédait et de ses objectifs, tout en lui permettant de découvrir exactement ce qui arrivait aux personnes touchant ce qui appartenait à Lord Voldemort.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, sa curiosité satisfaite, Bellatrix laissa derrière elle plusieurs nouvelles recrues en mauvais état sur le sol derrière elle. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle soit là quand le Seigneur des ténèbres découvrirait la scène après tout.

Personne ne revit jamais les ex-nouvelles recrues…


	12. Lune sanglante

OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil) pour le thème** Dormir**.

Lune sanglante

Luna avait accepté d'accompagner Harry à sa soirée au 'club de Slug'. Ça avait été très gentil de sa part de lui proposer de l'accompagner, étant donné qu'elle n'était jamais invitée à des soirées.

Cependant il l'avait vite laissé seule, non pas qu'elle se plaigne, il y avait plein de gens très intéressant par ici. Peut-être que l'un d'eux avait vu un Ronflax Cornu ? Après tout, la plupart voyageait beaucoup, il se pouvait donc qu'ils soient au courant de certaines choses plus qu'elle qui devait rester à Poudlard.

Elle avança vers le bar en chantonnant doucement et se servit un verre du punch (elle soupçonnait que les Joncheruines aient infecté quelqu'un et ne l'ait forcé à alcoolisé la boisson. Elle avait un goût un peu fort).

Son verre à la main, elle se dirigeait vers une nouvelle personne à interroger quand soudain quelqu'un lui rentra dedans. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux les plus envoutants qu'elle ait jamais vu. Il avait l'air étrangement pressé, comme s'il fuyait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

Malheureusement, son verre se renversa sur sa robe et la tâcha plutôt fortement. Elle avait l'air fichue. Quel dommage, elle était pourtant jolie. Aussitôt qu'il se rendit compte de l'accident qu'il avait malencontreusement causé, l'homme se confondit en excuses, et la pria de bien vouloir le laisser l'aider.

En temps normal, Luna aurait refusé et aurait réglé le problème elle-même, mais il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et le regarda fixement pendant de longues minutes. L'homme, qui l'avait entraîné vers les lavabos, s'arrêta et commença à gesticuler nerveusement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander à la jeune fille quel était le problème, elle parla enfin.

« Vous n'avez pas de Nargoles autour de vous… C'est étrange, vous êtes le premier que je vois qui n'en a pas… »

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton tout à fait normal, et c'était peut-être ce qui était e pire. Sanguini ne put pas s'empêcher de la regarder d'un air idiot pendant quelques secondes, un air qui était vraiment très étrange sur le visage d'un vampire de plusieurs centaines d'années. Après avoir vécu aussi longtemps, peu de choses vous surprenaient encore, et il croyait même avoir tout vu.

Et pourtant cette jeune sorcière venait juste de le perturber avec quelques mots… Peut-être se prouverait-elle intéressante ?

« Ah bon ? Et c'est bon non ? » Demande-t-il.

Etrangement, la jeune fille lui lança un sourire brillant.

« Bien sûr ! Vous savez, c'est vraiment pas bon d'en avoir qui rôdent autour. Je n'arrête pas d'essayer de le dire à tout le monde mais ils n'écoutent pas et les Nargoles sont de plus en plus nombreux ! Tout ça parce que personne ne leur apprend à voir correctement ! » S'indigna la petite blonde.

Et c'est cette réplique qui donna naissance à un débat sur les diverses créatures peuplant le monde magique qui dura tout le reste de la soirée, tant et si bien qu'ils furent finalement les deux dernières personnes présentes dans la salle jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne chercher le vampire.

« Sanguini ! Enfin je te retrouve ! Tu sais que tu n'es pas sensé errer ici quand même. Et dire que tu m'avais dit que tu savais te tenir ! »

A ces mots les yeux du vampire s'assombrirent et il serra la mâchoire à s'en faire mal. Il ne donna pour toute réponse qu'un sec hochement de tête et se tourna vers sa compagne pour lui dire au revoir.

Ce faisant, l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller remarqua la présence de la jeune fille, et découvrant l'état de sa tenue, fit évidement la mauvaise conclusion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Voyons, comment as-tu osé ? Je croyais que tu avais un meilleur self-control franchement…

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois voyons… Commenca Sanguini, l'air irrité d'être accusé faussement, mais l'homme ne le laissait pas parler et continua de se lamenter sur comment il venait de ruiner sa vie et sa carrière. Luna lui jeta un regard perplexe et s'avança vers l'homme avant de prendre la parole.

-Vous savez, ce n'est qu'une robe. Bien sûr, il va falloir que je la traite spécialement pour empêcher que les Héliopathes puissent me retrouver à cause des cerises, parce qu'ils adorent les cerises, mais sinon je peux la récupérer facilement. »

Sanguini eut alors un aperçu de l'expression qu'il avait probablement arboré lorsqu'il avait parlé pour la première fois à la jeune blonde sur le visage du sorcier. C'était vraiment risible, l'homme était tellement choqué qu'il en était incapable de parler. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche inutilement avec un air intensément perdu.

Il prit pitié de lui, et aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser trainer ce malentendu trop longtemps, lui expliqua la situation en quatre mots.

« C'est du punch. »

L'homme s'excusa rapidement et fit signe à Sanguini qu'ils partaient. Celui-ci adressa un sourire désolé à la jeune blonde en guise d'au revoir.

« On se reverra, Sanguini. Ne vous en faîtes pas. » Elle avait à nouveau son sourire étrange et les yeux perdus dans le vague, lui donnant un air un peu effrayant.

Il ne savait pas comment elle avait su ça, mais il avait eu du mal à ne pas penser à elle constamment après leur rencontre, et bien qu'il souhaitait la revoir, il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas passer les barrières protectrices de l'école où elle résidait.

Non, il dû attendre de longs mois jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enfin de retour chez elle pour qu'il puisse enfin venir la visiter pendant son sommeil. Il surveillait ses rêves et attendait le bon moment pour annoncer sa présence, le moment où il pourrait à nouveau lui parler seul à seule.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il avait appris pendant ses nombreuses années de vie c'était que le prix était toujours à la hauteur de l'attente pour l'avoir.

Alors pour l'instant il se contentait de la regarder dormir, en attendant le moment où il pourrait lui faire découvrir plus.


	13. Sauver une vie

OS écrit pour les nuits d'écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil) pour le thème **Espoir**.

L'idée m'est venue (enfin) en écoutant Mary des Scissors Sisters et en discutant avec **Arwinia**, so thanks :p

Sauver une vie

Mary White était une jeune Moldue tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, bien qu'elle ne se considère pas comme Moldue (en même temps elle ne savait pas ce que c'était…). Elle avait un père et une mère aimants, un chat noir nommé Loki qu'elle adorait et habitait avec eux dans une petite maison spacieuse juste en bordure de Londres.

Blonde aux yeux verts, avec une bouche plutôt fine mais bien dessinée et un petit nez légèrement retroussé - nez qu'elle tenait d'ailleurs de sa mère et dont elle était très fière – elle était comme disait fièrement ses parents à qui voulait bien les entendre un 'joli brin de jeune fille'.

Sa vie était plutôt tranquille, se consistant de sa routine d'aller en cours, de voir ses amies et puis de traîner un peu dans les rues avec elles avant de rentrer bosser chez elle. Parfois, elles s'arrêtaient au parc à deux pas de sa maison, et là elles regardaient les garçons passer et commentaient.

Ce jour-là était un jour tout à fait comme les autres, et rien n'aurait pu laisser à penser ce qui allait lui arriver.

Elle s'en rappellera probablement toute sa vie, à la fois comme du jour le plus horrible de toute sa vie et paradoxalement peut-être comme celui où elle avait eu le plus de chance.

La journée avait commencé très normalement. Elle s'était levée, avait pris son petit-déjeuner puis s'était maquillée avant d'aller retrouver Esther, sa meilleure amie avec qui elle allait en cour tous les jours.

Même si elle n'avait pas été extraordinaire, dans le sens où rien de remarquable ne s'était produit au lycée (Peter, le mec sur qui elle craquait depuis deux ans ne l'avait toujours pas remarquée), elle n'avait pas été horrible non plus. En fait, probablement que si elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle ce soir-là et était allée dormir chez Esther comme elle avait voulu le faire, la journée aurait même pu être merveilleuse.

Cependant voilà, elle avait choisi de retourner chez elle parce qu'elle devait travailler pour une évaluation de maths ayant lieu à la fin de la semaine.

La maison était vide lorsqu'elle rentra, mais en même temps elle n'en attendait pas moins vu que ses deux parents travaillaient jusqu'à plus tard que elle, ce qui lui permettait d'ailleurs ses sorties avec ses amies.

Quelques heures plus tard ses parents rentrèrent et sa mère s'attela tout de suite à la préparation du dîner. Son père aidait à mettre la table, et Mary, qui avait quitté sa chambre à la perspective d'un des excellents petits plats de sa mère, était mystérieusement partie aux toilettes.

Paul (son père) et Eva (sa mère) était depuis longtemps habitué à cette habitude de sa part et la laissait faire, sachant très bien qu'elle aiderait ensuite, dans un petit moment mère-fille, à débarrasser puis à ranger les restes dans le frigo.

Cependant, ce soir-là, ce fut pendant le petit laps de temps où elle quitta la salle à manger pour aller aux toilettes qu'Ils frappèrent. Comme dans les attentats dont elle avait entendus parler à la télévision, ceux où les gens disparaissaient et les corps paraissaient toujours morts d'une cause étrange. Elle n'avait toujours cru qu'à moitié à ces histoires, tellement elles paraissaient saugrenues.

Seulement les cris qu'elle entendis juste après les bruits de verre brisés et d'indignation de la part de son père n'étaient pas du tout imaginés, ou une simple histoire qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Non, ils étaient bien réels.

Tout en priant pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar, qu'elle se soit endormie sur son cahier de maths, et en essayant à tout prix de faire le moins de bruit possible malgré son cœur qui battait à la chamade, elle se faufila le plus discrètement possible vers la chambre de ses parents qui se trouvaient deux portes à droite dans le couloir.

Elle entra et referma doucement la porte derrière elle, vérifiant que personne ne l'avait vu. Les cris avaient cessés, et refoulant ses larmes, Mary essaya de ne pas penser à ce que cela voulait dire, surtout qu'elle n'entendait plus ses parents parler.

Paul et Eva avait heureusement pour elle choisit le plus grand lit qu'ils avaient pu trouver, et c'est sous ce lit qu'elle se cacha.

Juste à temps, puisqu'elle put voir la porte se rouvrir à peine fut elle sous le lit. De sa cachette elle pouvait voir que l'individu était un jeune homme qui n'avait pas l'air tellement plus âgé qu'elle et qu'il était blond. Il fit rapidement le tour de la chambre, et elle se sentit respirer. Cependant il s'arrêta devant le lit, et Mary sentit à nouveau son cœur essayer de lui échapper.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'une mèche de ses cheveux dépassait de dessous le lit. Affolée, elle la remit immédiatement vers elle mais le mal était fait : il l'avait vu. Fermant les yeux pour essayer de combattre la bile qui lui remontait dans la gorge, elle se mit à prier de toutes ses forces.

Elle ne le vit pas soulever le couvre-lit et lui jeter un regard plein de pitié. Elle ne le vit pas, mais elle sentit le courant d'air que produisit le couvre-lit lorsqu'il le laissa retomber. Elle ne le vit pas partir, mais elle entendit ses pas quitter la pièce et passer à celle d'après.

La tension retombée, elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et semblait incapable de s'arrêter. Elle ne savait pas qui elle devait remercier.

Elle entendit cependant, avec une certaine appréhension, la discussion entre les deux hommes qui avaient attaqué sa maison, détruits sa vie, car les murs étaient fin (un des seuls défauts de la maison).

-Alors Drago, c'est bon, tu t'es occupé de tout ?

Drago. Le nom de son sauveur était Drago, de celui qui l'avait épargné.

-Oui. Il n'y a personne d'autre. La maison est vide. On peut y aller.

Personne d'autre. Ces deux mots, qu'elle aurait en temps normal détestés, lui parurent les plus doux qu'elle ait jamais entendus.

Elle avait bien fait de continuer à espérer.


	14. Une sortie au magasin

**Consommation**

« Lily, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici exactement ? »

« Je croyais que j'avais été clair James. Nous sommes ici pour acheter les affaires de notre bébé »

« Mais on sait même pas le sexe encore Lils ! Comment est-ce qu'on peut acheter ses affaires si on ne sait pas s'il mettra des pantalons ou des jupes » se lamenta James.

Lily fit taire ses geignements d'un regard noir dont elle avait le secret. Enceinte de 7 mois, James avait bien trop peur de ses sautes d'humeur pour oser la contrarier ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

« Oh regarde-moi ça ! C'est trop mignon. Qu'en dis-tu ? Tu penses que ça plaira à Amélia ? » Fit la rousse en admirant un mobile fait des différentes planètes autour du Soleil.

En parlant de sautes d'humeur… « Amélia ? Depuis quand c'est une fille? »

« Je le sens. Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer… Mais je sens que ce sera une fille »

« Bien sûr… » Répondit son sorcier de mari, doutant quand même légèrement de ce que sa femme venait de lui dire. C'était peut-être un instinct bizarre de femme après tout. Pour ce qu'il en savait lui. « Mais pourquoi Amélia ? Je croyais qu'on s'était arrêté sur Alice… »

« Mais non voyons ! Amélia c'est un grand nom et je veux que notre fille porte un nom de battante. Bien que j'espère qu'elle n'en aura jamais besoin » Lily termina sa phrase une main posée sur son ventre, regardant amoureusement ce qui bientôt serait le troisième membre de leur petite famille.

Bien que toujours dubitatif sur le futur sexe de l'enfant, James acquiesça et ils changèrent de rayon.

« Oh et ça ! Je peux déjà le voir là-dedans, en train de gambader dans la maison à Noël » S'exclama Lily en regardant un petit pyjama rouge et blanc. Il avait même un petit bonnet avec un pompon blanc et des chaussons rouge compris dans le lot.

Se sentant de plus en plus proche de la mort à chaque instant passé dans ce magasin avec sa femme super active, James plongea la main dans sa poche et en retira un petit miroir.

« Sirius Black » Murmura-t-il discrètement.

Le visage de son meilleur ami apparu sur le miroir et James se sentit près à pleurer de soulagement. Il fit un signe à son ami pour lui indiquer de parler le plus bas possible. Sirius hocha la tête.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide mon pote. Je vais devenir fou si vous ne me sortez pas de là… » James murmura rapidement, relevant la tête pour sourire à sa femme.

« T'inquiète mec, on est là pour toi »

Dix minutes plus tard, le magasin fermait ses portes, et Lily et James rentraient chez eux, l'un soulagé, l'autre déçue.


	15. Tempête

Os écrit pour la nuit du Fof sur le thème **Tempête** :p

**Tempête**

Le ciel était noir et les nuages lourds d'une pluie qui ne voulait pas tomber. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans tout Poudlard était aussi sombre que ce ciel alors que les professeurs rassemblait les quelques pertes subies ce soir-là lors de l'attaque surprise des Mangemorts dans la Grande Salle.

Par un miracle les élèves étaient restés pour la majorité dans les différentes salles communes où s'étaient réfugiés dans des salles vides qu'ils avaient barricadées. Ainsi s'il y avait quand même quelques blessés, le nombre de mort de dépassait pas les cinq élèves. Cependant pour Minerva ces quelques pertes étaient déjà trop. Elle pourrait toujours se rappeler leurs visages enchantés la première fois qu'ils avaient vu Poudlard, leur excitation quand ils avaient été répartis et avaient découvert leur nouvelle Maison.

Le pire était de savoir que deux d'entre eux étaient de sa Maison. Ses petits lionceaux. Et qu'il serait de son devoir d'annoncer à leurs parents que malgré sa promesse en tant directrice de la maison Griffondor, en tant que directrice adjointe et simplement en tant que professeur à Poudlard, elle avait échouée à protéger leurs enfants.

Soudain un cri déchira le lourd silence et Minerva tourna brusquement la tête vers l'horrible son. C'était un cri de peine insoutenable, d'horreur incrédule et d'un cœur qui se brise en mille petits éclats acérés. Elle reconnut immédiatement la voie d'Hagrid, et l'adrénaline lui redonnant une force que l'âge lui avait ôtée elle se précipita vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri qui l'avait glacée jusqu'au sang, c'est-à-dire le pied de la tour d'Astronomie.

Alors qu'elle courait vers son collègue, milles scenarios tous plus horribles les uns que les autres défilaient dans sa tête, son imagination dont elle était d'habitude fière un handicap dont elle se serait bien passé. Et si certains Mangemorts étaient restés derrière et avaient attaqué des pauvres élèves enfermés dehors ? Et si Greyback était tombé sur quelques premières années ? Rien qu'à voir le visage du pauvre Bill, dont le sort était toujours compté, elle frissonnait à ce qu'il aurait pu faire à de pauvres enfants innocents.

Et Dumbledore qui était toujours introuvable ! Le vieil homme avait décidément bien choisi sa nuit pour quitter l'école et emmener Potter avec lui. Et bien évidement il n'avait pas été fichu de l'avertir de son départ, pensant probablement que rien d'important ne se passerait pendant son absence, et elle avait donc perdu de longues et (trop) précieuses minutes à faire les cents pas en bas de ses appartements en essayant tous les mots de passe possibles et imaginables tout en cognant à la porte le plus violement qu'elle pouvait.

Seulement voilà pour une fois il avait eu tort et quelque chose avait eu lieu. Une attaque de Mangemorts dans leur précieuse école, mettant en danger les vies si précieuses et fragiles des élèves placés sous leur protection. Après cette longue année pleine de trop nombreux secrets, de trop lourds secrets et d'années où les décisions qu'il avait prise avaient été plus que discutable et son avis ignoré (comme lors de cette nuit maudite où ils avaient laissé le tout juste orphelin Harry sur le pas de la porte de sa tante. Un acte qui la hantait toujours), Minerva pouvait sentir la foi qu'elle avait en Dumbledore, qu'elle avait toujours cru inébranlable, vaciller.

Et alors qu'elle arriva enfin au pied de la tour d'Astronomie (un lieu qu'elle associait depuis maintenant deux ans à la souffrance, la _peur_ et les attaques sournoises) tout devint blanc autour d'elle. Elle n'entendait aucun son, ne voyait rien qu'une espèce de flou, comme si elle regardait le monde à travers des verres embués. Le monde pouvait aussi bien disparaître, si c'était ce qu'allait être son quotidien à présent.

Les yeux rivés sur le corps sans vie de son mentor, de son patron, de l'homme qu'elle avait respecté et dont elle avait pris soin pendant des années, _de l'homme à qui elle devait sa vie_, il sembla à Minerva que l'espace d'un instant le monde cessa de tourner. L'instant d'après il recommença et le poids de ce mouvement et des évènements, de ce que _cela_ signifiait s'écrasa sur ses épaules.

Elle posa une main tremblante, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'elle voyait (ses yeux ne pouvait pas la trahir, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, comment elle priait pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar, pour que ses yeux et son esprit l'ait trahi. Tout était mieux que cette dure et froide réalité) sur le bras de demi-géant en train de pleurer. C'était un réconfort bien maigre, et la stricte professeure de Métamorphose se sentit désemparée pour la première depuis longtemps. Il lui était impossible de donner plus cependant, pas quand la tempête qui rageait au plus profond d'elle menaçait de la submerger si totalement.

Elle pouvait voir la même émotion, le même danger roder dans les yeux de son étudiant préféré alors qu'il regardait le corps sans vie du Directeur de Poudlard. Il y avait la même haine pour la situation, pour cette injustice (il ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça, pas après tout ce qu'il avait accompli) et elle pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas aussi doué qu'elle pour enfermer le monstre qui vivait en chacun d'eux.

Elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, qu'il menait un combat perdu d'avance contre cette tempête d'émotions qui n'étaient pas faites pour être contrôlées. Elle sentit un frisson au plus profond de ses vieux os quand les yeux émeraude du jeune héros se durcirent et (sans doute sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte) un sourire mi narquois mi sanguinaire apparut sur son visage au moment où il prononça le nom du tueur. Rogue. Qui l'eut cru ? Spécialement après toutes les espérances que le Directeur avait en lui, toutes les assurances qu'il avait faites et selon lesquelles l'ex Mangemort était justement cela : un **ex**-Mangemort.

Encore une erreur qui s'était prouvée fatale, et encore une blessure dans la foi qu'elle avait eu en ce vieil homme. Tout ceci la ramenait à une seule question : Comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'il était justement cela aussi, pas quelqu'un de parfait, pas un dieu mais juste un homme comme le reste d'entre eux avec ses défauts et ses failles ?

Loin de ce désastre, de ce commencement de la fin d'une histoire, d'une épopée bien plus grande que celles déjà connues du monde entier (sorcier ou non), le soleil se leva comme il le faisait tous les jours et la Terre continua de tourner au moins pour un jour de plus.

Mais à Poudlard les nuages semblèrent devenir plus lourds alors que Rogue et Malefoy réussirent à échapper à la vengeance qu'Harry Potter rêvait de mener à son terme et que la nouvelle de la mort d'un des plus grands sorciers de ces derniers siècles se répandit comme une trainée de poudre dans l'établissement.

Au loin le tonnerre gronda (mais l'éclair demeura invisible) dans cette nuit noire qui semblait sans fin faisant l'écho aux sentiments confus ressentis par la co-directrice (était-elle la Directrice maintenant ?) et la majorité des élèves de l'école.

Une guerre se préparait, non elle avait déjà commencé et malheureusement personne n'était en sécurité.


	16. Premières impressions

Os écrit pour la nuit d'écriture du Fof pour le thème** Impression**.

**Premières impressions**

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu elle avait cru qu'il était juste comme son père, un arrogant et riche Sang-Pur qui se croyait tout permis. Elle était arrivée avec ses impressions déjà gravées dans son esprit et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses attentes soient déçues.

Bien évidemment elles ne le furent pas. Pas immédiatement. Au premier abord, Drago Malefoy était un arrogant et complètement stupide fils à papa qui s'était persuadé que parce que son père avait de l'argent et que son nom était reconnu, alors cela signifiait que le monde lui était dû.

Elle n'était que la seconde fille d'une famille de Sang Purs bien moins connu et bien moins riches que les Malefoys. Elle n'était donc pas digne de son attention. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Lucius annonce qu'il n'avait rien contre leur association. A partir de ce moment-là, Drago avait bien voulu lui parler et elle, Astoria Greengrass avait fini par découvrir un côté bien différent de ce à quoi elle s'attendait de Drago Malefoy.

Loin d'être une copie de son père, il avait réussi en vrai Serpentard à préserver ses propres idéaux et à avoir une certaine distance avec les idées de son père. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne considérait pas les Moldus et les Nés de Moldus comme bien inférieur à lui-même, mais au moins il ne considérait pas le génocide comme une option. Surtout que lorsque l'on considérait le ratio Sang-Pur/Moldus, l'opération avait tout l'air d'une mission suicide.

Honnêtement, elle ne pensait pas qu'ils survivraient tous deux à la guerre, et même si cela arrivait elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble. Pour tout ce qu'il disait l'aimer et haïr ses parents, Astoria le connaissait et elle savait qu'il les aimait peu importe le mal qu'ils pourraient lui faire et qu'il ferait ce qu'il devait, qu'il remplirait son devoir envers sa famille et ses parents.

Et cela signifiait dans le cas présent qu'il marierait Pansy Parkinson, parce que c'était ce que tout le monde attendait de lui, et que ses parents ne voulaient personne d'autre pour leur précieux fils. Même si cela voulait dire qu'il ne serait jamais vraiment heureux et qu'il briserait son cœur. Ce même cœur qu'il avait juré de garder avec tout ce qu'il avait par une froide journée de Décembre.

Mais maintenant, alors qu'elle se tenait devant l'autel, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, elle se disait qu'elle aurait vraiment dû s'y attendre. Après tout, il lui avait démontré encore et encore que les premières impressions étaient souvent fausses et qu'il n'était définitivement pas comme son père.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il aimait sa famille qu'il sacrifierait son propre bonheur pour celle-ci. Car, après tout, quel genre de famille guiderait-il s'il ne pouvait même pas se regarder le matin dans le miroir sans voir regrets après regrets ? S'il n'était pas heureux de sa vie ?

Lucius et Abraxas avant lui avaient prouvé à quel point l'idée de faire passer la renommée de la famille avant les individus la composant était une mauvaise idée en la faisant tomber au plus profond de l'infamie.

C'était maintenant à Drago et Astoria Malefoy que revenait le devoir de restaurer la Famille Malefoy à son ancienne gloire.


End file.
